


Invisible

by MissingOneEye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Friendships, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Maybe he dies, Porn, Snarky Draco Malfoy, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Understanding, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, book three quality, maybe not, pain so much pain, too many tags, yeah does he
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingOneEye/pseuds/MissingOneEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is a student at Hogwarts, a school for Witches & Wizards alike, but his "undeserved" popularity causes him to come face to face with many enemies. Being a Gryffindor, Harry yearns for the adventure and the excitement, thinking little of the punishments that may follow. What has to be done, has to be done. But, what happens when Harry is forced to act with someone he does not like? What happens when it's a matter of life and death, for not only him, but for his enemy as well? Will Harry be able to push aside grudges and personal feelings to save his and Draco's lives, or will they end up as only a memory of disobedient children who suffered an "unfortunate" accident?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:   
> Hello guys, this is Jason Walker speaking. I was bored and figured that all of my Harry Potter reading deserved a little...something! I've been rather intrigued by the "Drarry" fans. Hate ships are great ships, I suppose. Well, to everyone reading this, I feel as though I must inform you, I am only three books into the series! I have joined the fandom a bit late, I admit, but I have not gotten into the fourth book yet, soon, but not yet. This book may only be book three quality, and I do apologise! This is merely for fun, all characters and mention of Harry Potter books goes to J.K Rowling. As you all know, I am not the genius who designed Harry Potter, but I am the genius who concocted this horrid fanfiction. This is located at Hogwarts, there may be other mentions of places either I or Ms. Rowling created. If you've read the series, you know the differences between the two. This, despite the Hogwarts location, would still be considered an AU I suppose. Well, enough of my blabbering, enjoy.

Those malicious pale blue eyes always drove Harry wild. That malevolent smirk made Harry’s insides churn. He longed for the moment when he could wipe it off of Malfoy’s smug face. Draco Malfoy was Harry Potter’s arch-nemesis, for lack of a better term, and currently sat sneering at him from across the Potions’ classroom. Professor Severus Snape was also currently berating Harry and Ron for their attempt at creating a potion of swiftness. It seemed as though no matter what Harry did, Snape always picked him as a target for his unnecessary bullying. Snape held a grudge against Harry for something that occurred years ago involving his father, and showed his disdain whenever he had the chance. He grinned, but resembled an ugly oversized mutt. After class, Ron stood by Harry as they traveled down the corridor and he was fuming. “Did you hear what he said”, Ron hissed through clenched teeth. Harry didn’t reply, instead he stared straight ahead toward the blond boy approaching.

 

“Oh, Potter, are you alright”, Malfoy mocked, smiling in false concern. Ron’s eyes narrowed slowly and he mumbled something under his breath. Harry’s eyes never left Malfoy, but he inhaled hearing Ron. Draco must have heard him as well because he whirled on the ginger.

 

“What did you say, Weasley”, he snapped harshly. Ron tilted his head up and was about to repeat what he said when Harry’s elbow met his gut. He grunted and doubled over, clutching at his stomach.

 

“Why don’t you turn tail and leave, Malfoy”, Harry answered shortly. Malfoy eyed him, considered him for a moment, and then his lips spread in a nasty grin.

 

“Oh, is wee little Potter afraid?”

 

“No. I just don’t want to deal with you. Leave.” Malfoy seemed to gulp back what he was going to say, in anger rather than fear. He spun around, his robes swishing around his heels, and beckoned Crabbe and Goyle. Storming off, he didn’t look over his shoulder at Harry.

 

“What was that for”, Ron whimpered now, standing upright and grunting.

 

“You were going to start a fight”, Harry said. Ron looked astounded.

 

“Oh, you’re sounding like Hermione”, he groaned in annoyance, still gingerly holding his stomach with one arm. “Oh, whatever, let’s just get to Charms, shall we?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

As they walked toward the classroom, located on the third floor, they whispered quietly to each other about nothing in particular. They assumed that Hermione had beaten them to the class, and she had. Harry peered into the class to see Hermione waving toward them.

 

“There’s Hermione”, Ron muttered, but Harry couldn’t help smiling as he headed toward the seats she had saved for them.

 

“Where were you”, she practically hissed as they approached.

 

“Malfoy”, Ron and Harry said at almost the exactly same time. She looked a bit startled and quickly composed herself.

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter now, does it? You could have been late!” Harry caught Ron rolling his eyes and seated himself.

 

“Yeah, Hermione.”

 

“I’m serious, Harry!” Harry eyed her from the corner of his eye. He adjusted how he sat.

 

“We didn’t start any fights, okay”, Ron said, rather sheepishly.

 

“You could have”, Hermione retorted and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I won’t start a fight.”

 

That was enough to keep Hermione at bay.


	2. A Punch To The Face, And A Kick In The Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter is a student at Hogwarts, a school for Witches & Wizards alike, but his "undeserved" popularity causes him to come face to face with many enemies. Being a Gryffindor, Harry yearns for the adventure and the excitement, thinking little of the punishments that may follow. What has to be done, has to be done. But, what happens when Harry is forced to act with someone he does not like? What happens when it's a matter of life and death, for not only him, but for his enemy as well? Will Harry be able to push aside grudges and personal feelings to save his and Draco's lives, or will they end up as only a memory of disobedient children who suffered an "unfortunate" accident?

The next day, Draco still seemed upset by Harry’s comment. He kept shooting him dirty looks, but it was nothing new. Harry brushed it off as he tried to focus on Snape’s words, but it was difficult because Snape kept asking him questions about things he hadn’t yet explained. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hated him with a passion, though Hermione was less open about it than everyone else. Snape always despised the Gryffindors so. After the class, Harry headed out with Ron, who wasn’t fuming this time around but looked agitated.

 

“God, I really hate tha-”

 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Weasel and Potter?” Harry swung his arm out to catch Ron, who had made a move toward Malfoy hearing his voice.

 

“What did you say, Malfoy”, Ron jeered angrily. Malfoy smirked at this.

 

“Oh, Weasley, did your parents buy you that dignity of yours? How cute.”

Harry continued to hold his friend back, eyeing Malfoy with distaste.

 

“Did your father buy you that attitude, Malfoy, because if so...he should get a refund”, Harry retorted. Malfoy growled and turned toward him.

 

“Oh? Is that so?”

 

“What’s wrong Malfoy? Lacking the right words”, Harry added, smirking slightly at the expression on his face. Draco’s pale eyes slowly narrowed disapprovingly and he looked to Crabbe & Goyle.

 

“Cra-”

 

“No, Malfoy. This isn’t between me and them. This is between me and you.”

 

Malfoy looked stunned for a moment and fell silent mid sentence.

 

“Well.”

 

“What’s the matter, Malfoy, too scared to fight your own fights”, Harry pressed on and Malfoy frowned.

 

“Most certainly not, Potter. But you seem to-”

 

“Seem to what? Be afraid of picking a fight with big bad Voldemort?” Malfoy opened his mouth to speak.

 

“He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named”, Ron hissed in Harry’s ear. He didn’t say a word. He kept his eyes on Malfoy.

 

“Well, Malfoy?” Malfoy casted a wary glance at Crabbe and Goyle. Harry stepped closer slightly.

“Well”, he spoke slowly, daring Malfoy to do something. And do something he did. Malfoy stepped forward quickly, his fist slamming in between Harry’s eyes. It was rather uncharacteristic of him and Harry found himself staggering back, nose bleeding.

 

Once again, Malfoy turned tail and evacuated, shaking his hand out.

 

“Harry! Oh, that little..” Ron swore and Harry followed suit, mumbling about his glasses.

 

“Your glasses are fine, but he hit you! Wait til Hermione hears about this!”

 

“No. No, don’t tell her. You know what she said about the whole fighting thing...”

 

“Oh, you should have hit him back!”

 

“No, no it’s not important. I egged it on.” Harry took one last look at Draco’s retreating back and mumbled words under his breath. He would have liked to have said he was the bigger man, but he was just as bad.


	3. Something Strange Is Afoot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter is a student at Hogwarts, a school for Witches & Wizards alike, but his "undeserved" popularity causes him to come face to face with many enemies. Being a Gryffindor, Harry yearns for the adventure and the excitement, thinking little of the punishments that may follow. What has to be done, has to be done. But, what happens when Harry is forced to act with someone he does not like? What happens when it's a matter of life and death, for not only him, but for his enemy as well? Will Harry be able to push aside grudges and personal feelings to save his and Draco's lives, or will they end up as only a memory of disobedient children who suffered an "unfortunate" accident?

That night, after Hermione suspiciously eyed Ron and Harry, interrogating them, asking why they were so late to charms, Harry lay thinking about that hit that Malfoy delivered. It wasn’t that it had hurt, but it came as a surprise. He rolled over onto his side and stared toward the closed curtains of his four poster bed. Closing his eyes, he attempted to sleep. But, just as he was dozing off, a loud noise startled him awake. He lied there for a moment, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He slowly drew open the curtains and peered out, trying to locate his glasses.

 

Harry’s fingers found them and he slid them onto his face, looking around at the darkened room. No one seemed to have heard the noise because they all remained fast asleep. He lowered his feet off the bed and got up slowly, wrapping his hand around his wand and listening intently. There it was again, a strange crashing sound like something big and clumsy moving around. He held his breath, his heart thumping frantically in his chest. He moved down the stairs toward the common room. There was nothing there, but he heard it again, a little ways outside the portrait hole. Slowly, after a moment’s hesitation, he moved toward the exit, climbing out of it.

 

The hall was dark, and he knew he wasn’t supposed to be out, but he couldn’t help wondering what it was that was making that awful sound. Part of him wondered why he didn’t wake up Ron, but it didn’t stop him from quietly heading down the corridor, following the distancing sound. Soon, he ended up in the main hall and he panicked, hearing footsteps nearing. Looking around, he threw himself behind something, holding his breath. A shadow spread across the ground and someone seemed to be looking around. It looked like a beast and Harry eyed it as his glasses slid down his nose. There was another crash and Harry leapt out, wand held up. The figure did the same and there was a pause.

 

“Potter”, Malfoy hissed.

 

“Malfoy”, Harry replied, more confused than anything else.

 

“Was that you?”

 

“Were you making that awful sound”, Harry asked in a loud whisper and Draco shook his head.

 

“Oh, just you wait Potter!” There was another set of footsteps in the distance, approaching quickly. Malfoy opened his mouth to call for whoever it was and Harry, thinking quickly, grabbed him and pulled him into an empty classroom nearby. Losing his footing, he fell onto the ground right on top of Malfoy. Before Malfoy could say anything, there was a strange clicking sound outside of the door and they both remained silent. The inhuman clicking passed and Malfoy shot Harry a strange look.

 

“That noise, you didn’t make it”, he asked hurriedly.

 

“No. No one heard it, but me. What are you doing out here?”

 

“I-I heard the-”

 

“And you didn’t bring Crabbe or Goyle?”

 

“...”

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

“Potter, you better listen to me! I didn’t have-You heard that noise just now!”

 

“What, Malfoy, did you think you could take whatever it was by yourself? Who knows...what was that?”

 

“I-Potter, I don’t know! Get off!” Harry rolled off of the blond boy and stood, not bothering to help him up. He looked toward the door, adjusting his glasses.

 

“Whatever it was, it didn’t sound human, did it?”

 

“...who knows, Potter”, Malfoy snapped back, his snarkiness returning.

 

“Oh, cut it Malfoy”, Harry said quietly.

 

“Wait until I tell Professor Snape that you were out of the dorms”, Malfoy replied, smirking evilly.

 

“And what about you?!”

 

“I just happened to hear the horrible noise you were making and-”

 

“And came to see what it was, leaving your dorm”, Harry finished. Malfoy fell silent, glaring toward him.

 

“Look, just drop it Malfoy, there’s no point.”

 

Malfoy stayed silent the next day, and much to Harry’s surprise, said nothing to him or anyone.


	4. Bitter Tears And Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter is a student at Hogwarts, a school for Witches & Wizards alike, but his "undeserved" popularity causes him to come face to face with many enemies. Being a Gryffindor, Harry yearns for the adventure and the excitement, thinking little of the punishments that may follow. What has to be done, has to be done. But, what happens when Harry is forced to act with someone he does not like? What happens when it's a matter of life and death, for not only him, but for his enemy as well? Will Harry be able to push aside grudges and personal feelings to save his and Draco's lives, or will they end up as only a memory of disobedient children who suffered an "unfortunate" accident?

Nothing strange happened the following night, no bang or crash, no lumbering sound. Draco Malfoy had gone back to being nasty, sneering at Harry whenever he saw him, but Harry never replied.

 

“Ugh, I really want to hit that guy”, Ron muttered. Harry remained silent. He was busy thinking. When they finally arrived in the Great Hall for lunch, he made up his mind.

 

“Ron.” Ron shut up and looked toward him, arching an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, Harry”, he asked, curiously.

 

“Two nights ago, I heard this weird sound. It sounded kind of like...” Harry looked around the room at all of the people chattering before tapping his knuckles against the surface of the table and dragging them.

 

“Eh..?”

 

“You were asleep”, Harry went on to explain. “But, I heard it, I swear. And when I went out to explore...” He looked toward Draco who wasn’t paying attention to him at this current point in time. He wondered briefly if he should tell Ron he saw Draco. For some reason, he didn’t.

 

“There was nothing there.”

 

“Maybe it was a dream, Harry”, Ron replied after an awkward moment of silence and began reaching over for food. Harry fell silent as he watched Ron shove Yorkshire pudding in his mouth.

 

“Yeah, maybe...” But, Draco had heard it too. Ron must have seen the uncertain look on Harry’s face because he stopped eating for a moment.

 

“Look, Harry, I’m sure everything’s cool. Yeah?”

 

“Yeah...you’re right.”

 

Later that same day, Harry had zoned out, walking through the hall when his body slammed into something. The thing he ran into let out a squeak and he felt it fall over. Snapping back to reality, Harry looked down at a furious Draco, who strangely enough, was alone.

 

“Draco?”

 

“Potter! Oh! You barbarian! You lumbering imbecile! Why don’t you watch where you are going”, Draco Malfoy screamed like a girl who had just gotten tea spilled down her dress. Harry stood, stunned for a moment. Was...Draco crying?

 

“Er...Malfoy...”

 

“What?!”

 

“Are you...um...are you crying?” Draco looked horrified, looking away from him and scampering to his feet.

 

“No...no of course I’m not, Potter. If anyone was crying it’d be you.” Harry frowned slightly, but not because Draco was trying poorly to insult him. He didn’t know why, but he stepped closer.

 

“Hey...what happened?”

 

“Nothing! Ugh, English, Potter, do you speak it?! I told you, alright?! Nothing happened!”

 

“Draco, you’re crying.”

 

“...look, it’s nothing, why don’t you-you-”

 

“Run off and tell everyone that big bad Draco Malfoy is crying like a baby in a corridor alone?”

 

“...Christmas time is coming around”, Draco said hastily and Harry fell silent, nodding.

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

“No-but...My dad’s quite busy and...he sent me an owl.” Draco averted his eyes as though he was ashamed.

 

“Yeah”, Harry pressed on, staring toward the boy’s pale, tear streaked face.

 

“He requested that I stay here, at Hogwarts”, Draco replied shortly. Harry blinked a bit, somewhat shocked.

 

“That’s why you’re crying? Haven’t you stayed before?”

 

“You don’t understand, Potter! See, I knew you would laugh!”

 

“I-I’m not laughing, Malfoy.”

 

“Yes, to answer your absurd question, I have stayed back before...but...I really looked forward to going home this time...” Harry pressed his lips together firmly and continued watching Draco.

 

“...” He wondered what it was like to be in his shoes, to have a home you actually wanted to go back to, because he didn’t. Harry had met Draco’s dad and he couldn’t understand why anyone would want to stay with someone so awful, but then it dawned on him. Draco had been raised with that horrible man. Draco was a horrible child, but his father was worse. Draco never had anyone else. That’s who he was used to. That’s who he called dad. That’s who he loved.

 

And, Harry was somewhat thankful he didn't have that.

 

But...what if he did?


	5. When You're Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter is a student at Hogwarts, a school for Witches & Wizards alike, but his "undeserved" popularity causes him to come face to face with many enemies. Being a Gryffindor, Harry yearns for the adventure and the excitement, thinking little of the punishments that may follow. What has to be done, has to be done. But, what happens when Harry is forced to act with someone he does not like? What happens when it's a matter of life and death, for not only him, but for his enemy as well? Will Harry be able to push aside grudges and personal feelings to save his and Draco's lives, or will they end up as only a memory of disobedient children who suffered an "unfortunate" accident?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for the shortness of this chapter.Enjoy, regardless.

“Draco.” He gasped quietly, seeming to have been startled.

“What, Potter”, he asked weakly. 

“For Christmas break...are Goyle and Crabbe leaving too”, Harry questioned and watched the expression on Draco’s face. He eyed Harry cautiously.   
“Yes, they are. Why”, he replied, warily. 

“Just wondering, Malfoy. Why aren't you asking them to stay? They would.”

“Be-Because! It might be nice without them for some time, they’re bloody morons.” Harry watched him as he spoke and couldn't help but smile. 

“That’s no way to talk about your friends”, he muttered softly. Draco eyed him and a frown tugged at the corners of his lips. 

“S-So? What do you want, Potter”, he barked. Harry looked up into his eyes and stared. 

“I was thinking about letting you hang out with Ron, Hermione, and I for Christmas.”

“Of course not! I would never dream of it!” 

“We’ll be in the Great Hall for a while, but you might find us just wandering around the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.” 

Harry turned and began to leave, Draco’s back facing him. “I’ll see you there, Draco.”

“You wish, Potter.”

Draco smiled softly as Harry walked away.


	6. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter is a student at Hogwarts, a school for Witches & Wizards alike, but his "undeserved" popularity causes him to come face to face with many enemies. Being a Gryffindor, Harry yearns for the adventure and the excitement, thinking little of the punishments that may follow. What has to be done, has to be done. But, what happens when Harry is forced to act with someone he does not like? What happens when it's a matter of life and death, for not only him, but for his enemy as well? Will Harry be able to push aside grudges and personal feelings to save his and Draco's lives, or will they end up as only a memory of disobedient children who suffered an "unfortunate" accident?

Break came crawling along rather quickly and soon the castle was empty, disregarding the few that remained such as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Christmas was just around the corner, but there was a grim feeling nagging at Harry’s gut that he couldn't push aside. They all sat in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione trying to catch up on schoolwork she had yet to complete before break was over and Ron merely sitting there watching his older twin brothers goof around with things they’d gotten from Zonko’s joke shop the last time they’d gone to Hogsmeade. Harry watched both of them with mild amusement, but the feeling pulled his thoughts away from them. He must have been making a strange face expression because Ron turned toward him. 

“Harry?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Something wrong?” Hermione looked up from her book now. 

“No”, Harry lied and shrugged. “Hungry.” Ron, hearing this, broke into a smile. 

“Me too. What’d you think we’re eating today”, he asked rhetorically, looking back toward his brothers. Hermione remained where she was, eyeing Harry suspiciously. She finally turned back toward her book and Harry sighed quietly. 

“Hey”, Harry spoke a short while later. By that time, both Fred and George had wandered off to do their own things, growing tired of the silence that spread through the common room. 

“Yeah”, Ron asked. Hermione put her book down once more.

“I told Malfoy he could hang with us...I doubt he’s going to.” Ron looked aghast. 

“Who are you and what did you do to Harry”, he stammered and Hermione looked equally shocked.

“Harry, are you sure that’s a good idea”, she worried. Harry brushed their concern off. 

“I said, I doubt he’s going to come. Come on guys, he was lonely. He doesn’t have anyone and I thought...he might actually be nicer if he had nice friends”, Harry remarked. 

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks and then looked toward Harry.

“What”, he asked, growing somewhat annoyed. 

“Well, it’s just”, Hermione started. 

“We don’t like him”, Ron finished and Hermione nodded with that statement. 

“...yeah. You think I’m buddy-buddy with him, Ron? I’m just trying to be nice. He’s not exactly raised by the best people, you know”, Harry shot back and his friends fell silent, wondering silently why Harry was defending Draco. 

He didn't know the answer to that himself.


	7. A Floor Below This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter is a student at Hogwarts, a school for Witches & Wizards alike, but his "undeserved" popularity causes him to come face to face with many enemies. Being a Gryffindor, Harry yearns for the adventure and the excitement, thinking little of the punishments that may follow. What has to be done, has to be done. But, what happens when Harry is forced to act with someone he does not like? What happens when it's a matter of life and death, for not only him, but for his enemy as well? Will Harry be able to push aside grudges and personal feelings to save his and Draco's lives, or will they end up as only a memory of disobedient children who suffered an "unfortunate" accident?

Harry didn't sleep well that night, having the same thoughts floating around in his head and having the same dream. 

He was standing in the corridor, watching something move toward him slowly. It was just about to get closer, the noise it was emitted deafening, but just as it grew close, it was Draco. Draco whipped out his wand and what he uttered, Harry didn't know. 

A crashing sound woke him up. It took him a moment to realize where he was and to wipe off his face which was coated in sweat. Slowly, he pulled on his glasses and found his wand, heading toward the common room. 

It felt like Deja vu. Once again, there was nothing in the common room and something could be heard retreating from outside the portrait hole. Climbing out of it, Harry muttered a spell under his breath. 

“Lumos.” 

A light shone from the end of his wand as he lit the way this time, eyeing his surroundings. The noise seemed to be heading in the same direction as last time and Harry briefly wondered where it was going. Speeding up, he continued to follow it. 

“Potter.” The voice startled him and he whirled around to face it. 

“Potter, you heard it again, didn't you? Didn't you?” Draco Malfoy’s thin frame stood almost entirely in the shadows as he spoke, Harry (even with the light his wand casted) had to squint to see him clearly. 

“Yes”, he replied shortly and Draco was quiet. 

“What was that?” 

“What is that, you mean? I can still hear it...” 

“Where IS it going”, Draco whispered harshly and Harry remained silent. 

“I don’t know.” Draco was quiet once more.  
“Is it dangerous”, he finally asked. Then, he snorted, as if trying to make up for that fact that he’d just asked that. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Because if it is, I’m sure The Oh So Great Potter can handle it”, Draco provoked. 

“Reckon so”, was all Harry replied with. Draco opened his mouth to say something else, when a loud crack sounded and startled him into Harry’s arms. 

Harry blinked a bit and looked down at the blond boy who muttered angrily to himself. Draco collected himself and shoved Harry over. 

“Malfoy?”

“Nothing. It was nothing.” Harry couldn't help, but snicker, and Draco did not seem pleased by that, though he did not try to uselessly deny what he had done. 

“You’re unbearable, Potter”, he retaliated. Harry shrugged. 

“What can I say?” 

“Sh.”

“Hey, don’t shush me...”

“No, sh, do you hear that”, Draco asked intently, listening and straining to hear a distancing noise. 

“Hear what”, Harry whispered quietly, trying to hear whatever it was Draco was referencing. 

“It’s that...that strange clicking noise again...and...” Draco lowered himself onto the ground, pressing his ear to it. 

“Is it...is it coming from below us?” 

“That’s impossible, Draco. There’s no dungeon or floor below this particular area...” 

“Potter, I’m serious. Listen for yourself if you don’t believe me!” Harry sighed irritably and knelt down, pressing his own ear to the cold ground. He didn't hear anything. 

“Nothing.” He stood up slowly. 

“Come on, Malfoy, we've been out here long enough. You need your ears checked.” 

Malfoy didn't reply. He merely scoffed.


	8. Reluctant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter is a student at Hogwarts, a school for Witches & Wizards alike, but his "undeserved" popularity causes him to come face to face with many enemies. Being a Gryffindor, Harry yearns for the adventure and the excitement, thinking little of the punishments that may follow. What has to be done, has to be done. But, what happens when Harry is forced to act with someone he does not like? What happens when it's a matter of life and death, for not only him, but for his enemy as well? Will Harry be able to push aside grudges and personal feelings to save his and Draco's lives, or will they end up as only a memory of disobedient children who suffered an "unfortunate" accident?

Harry’s mind should have been on the fact that it was break, that it was nearly Christmas, yet he couldn’t stop thinking about what Draco had said. 

‘It’s that...that strange clicking noise again...and...is it...is it coming from below us?’

How was that possible? He found himself wandering back to that area, listening keenly as if he’d be able to hear something, anything. He was scolded at least twice by a passing Professor Snape. Draco hadn’t yet accepted Harry’s invitation to join Hermione, Ron, and him in the loneliness of the castle, but Harry didn’t mind. At least that’s what he tried to tell himself. Part of him was mildly disappointed. He truly thought Draco would put differences aside and actually join them, considering that Draco had wanted to be his friend since day one. 

Harry smiled softly at that thought. It hadn’t dawned him until that very moment that Draco’s behaviour toward him resembled that of small children and their crushes that he’d witnessed on TV, watching quietly from the doorways without the Dursleys noticing. 

“Harry”, Hermione called out, causing Harry to snap back to reality. He jerked his head toward her. 

“Yeah?”

Hermione didn’t reply, instead she merely pointed pass him. He whirled around to face in that direction, surprised to see a blond boy in the distance. His heart skipped a beat. 

“Is that Malfoy”, Ron asked, squinting to see better. Harry didn’t answer. Draco appeared to be looking around for something, for them most likely, and Harry stepped forward.

“Wait here”, he breathed. Harry ran toward Draco, leaving Hermione and Ron both gaping behind him, thunderstruck. 

“Malfoy!”

“Potter! I-I wasn’t...” Draco stammered for a moment before falling silent. Harry stared at his face and Draco eyed him warily. 

“We’re over there”, Harry muttered, indicating to where Hermione and Ron still stood, eyes bulging out of their faces in horror mixed with shock.

“I wasn’t look for you, Potter”, Draco snapped and one look at his face told Harry he was trying poorly to deny it. 

“Look, Malfoy, I don’t care what you were looking for. Just come hang out with us. Ron and Hermione are okay with it, I think. Just don’t pull any of that blood prejudice stuff, kay?”

The gears in Draco’s head seemed to be trying to process what Harry had just said because he was looking at him with a stupid expression. Harry thought for a moment that maybe Draco really wasn’t looking for him, but if so, then what? Harry remained silent, merely watching the other’s face. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Draco spoke. 

“Fine.”


	9. Words That Should Have Been Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter is a student at Hogwarts, a school for Witches & Wizards alike, but his "undeserved" popularity causes him to come face to face with many enemies. Being a Gryffindor, Harry yearns for the adventure and the excitement, thinking little of the punishments that may follow. What has to be done, has to be done. But, what happens when Harry is forced to act with someone he does not like? What happens when it's a matter of life and death, for not only him, but for his enemy as well? Will Harry be able to push aside grudges and personal feelings to save his and Draco's lives, or will they end up as only a memory of disobedient children who suffered an "unfortunate" accident?

“Guys! Hey, Ron, Hermione, look who I found.” Harry dragged a reluctant Draco toward his friends. Ron still looked horrified and Hermione tried to smile. 

“Oh...Draco...hello”, she greeted softly, refusing to look at him and merely staring at the ground. 

“Yes, hello m-” Harry shot Draco a look that caused him to shut his trap. Hermione quickly tilted her head up and then looked to Ron.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise, Malfoy”, Ron said darkly. Draco eyed Harry with a look of uncertainty. but said nothing. 

“You just come to us when there’s no one else to go to, do you? Well, I don’t know what you told Harry, but we’re not okay”, Ron continued and Draco rocked nervously on his heels, biting his tongue to keep from lashing out. Harry frowned slightly and stared at him once more.

“I mean, it’s bad enough that we have to see you during the school days”, Ron was going on to say. Harry kept his eyes on Draco’s face. His fists were clenched dangerously. 

“But, now, because your own dad doesn’t want to see you during break, we have to see you here too?” Ron went too far. Draco’s resistance snapped in half like a twig being stepped on. 

“Oh, shove it Weasel! And I suspect you’re only here because Potter is? Or, maybe, your family doesn’t want you home either! Seeing as how they hardly have enough money to feed all of you ungrateful pigs!” Ron made a move to gra Draco, but it was too late. Draco said the words that were like salt in an open wound. Harry had been fed generously the last time he’d been there, but it wasn’t about the food. Draco commented on Ron’s lack of wealth. He turned and bolted, angrily, leaving a confused Harry, a fuming Ron, and a startled Hermione behind.

“Can you BELIEVE that guy”, Ron snapped after a stunned moment’s silence. Harry gave Ron a neutral look and sighed. 

“You started it.”

“Y-You’re defending him?! After everything, you’re siding with Malfoy?!” Harry didn’t reply. He didn’t think it was possible for Ron’s hair to be redder than his hair, but it was. Ron was a volcano waiting to erupt and Harry was treading on thin ice. He needed to choose his next words wisely. 

“Ron...I’m sure Harry has his reasons”, Hermione pipped up, looking toward Harry. 

“Right, Harry”, she asked. He nodded in reply. 

“Look, Ron, think about it in his point of view. Who is he raised by?”

“Lucius? Why are you asking? You already know”, Ron hissed through clenched teeth and Harry fell silent for a moment. ‘Treading on thin ice’, he thought quietly. 

“And is Lucius the best dad in the world?”

“No, but-”

“So, if you were raised only knowing that, how would you act”, Harry questioned.

“Like a complete and utter-”

“Exactly”, Harry said shortly. “A jerk.”

Ron swallowed his own tongue and stared at Harry with a look of disbelief.

“B-But...”

“There are no buts, Ron.”

Hermione, who had been watching all of this like it was a Quidditch match, cleared her throat. 

“Ron, maybe Harry has a point. It’s not everyday that someone is as nice to Draco as Harry was...and-and Draco’s only real friends are more slaves than anything...” Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times, resembling a fish.

“I-I mean...everyone’s afraid of the Malfoys”, she added. Ron grunted and whirled around, storming off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

“I hope you realise whatever it is you’re doing could cost you your friends in the process”, Hermione said to Harry, averting her gaze as she too walked passed and disappeared around a corner.


End file.
